Umbra Gear
The Umbra Gear is a plot-important set of equipment introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. It can only be worn by beastmen, making Sveta the only party member that can wield them. Stat-wise, the Umbra Gear is among the best equipment available, and each piece offers significant elemental resistance boosts. When all pieces are worn, a total of 40 points is added to each element's resistance. Sveta must equip the entire set for the player to be able to navigate Apollo Sanctum. Story In ancient times, the Jenei, ancestors of the Adepts, and the Exathi, a group of craftsmen, collaborated to build a weapon known as the Apollo Lens. However, Apollo Sanctum, the area of construction, was perpetually washed over by harsh light. Thus, the Umbra Gear was created to protect the workers by absorbing the light of Apollo Sanctum. At some point in time, the various pieces of the Umbra Gear were hidden away in different locations, in case the gear should be needed by future generations. A map, which came to be known as the Umbra Map, was created to mark the locations of each piece. When the Grave Eclipse overtakes Angara, Matthew's party began a search for the means to stop the Eclipse. Himi, a princess of Yamata and an Adept who had prophetic visions, informed the group of the existence of the Apollo Lens and the Umbra Gear. They learn that the Umbra Gear would be required to complete the ascent to the Lens's firing apparatus. However, the Umbra Map, once a treasure of the newly formed county of Morgal, had been taken by the country of Sana as a spoil of war. However, the group learns that Ryu Kou, a Sanan prince who the group had previously encountered, had the map in his possession. To this end, they get the Umbra Map from Ryu Kou and use it to locate the gear, allowing them to complete their mission. When approaching Apollo Sanctum, Kraden reveals that the gear is specifically designed to be used by beastmen, suggesting that the Exathi who assisted the Jenei were in fact ancient beastmen. Sveta uses the Umbra Gear to protect the group, while they prepare to fire the Apollo Lens. However, when Matthew attempts to fire the Apollo Lens, he is continually thrown back by the harsh light. Only Sveta, who is protected by the Umbra Gear, would be able to even reach the firing mechanism. By this point, however, Sveta's Umbra Gear has absorbed so much light, that she was weakened. It is noted by Kraden that if she absorbed anymore light, Sveta would surely die. In desperation, she borrows Matthew's power to strengthen herself long enough to fire the Lens, despite knowing that doing this would likely kill them both. In the end, both are saved as Sveta's brother, Volechek, fires the lens himself, ending the Eclipse. It is unknown what became of the Umbra Gear following the Eclipse's end. (Since it is, in fact, very good armor, it is quite possible that Sveta simply continues to use it while Queen of Morgal.) List of Gear Umbra Gauntlet The Umbra Gauntlet is located within a secret passage in Tonfon. Emperor Unan will reveal the passage and it should be the first Umbra equipment found. It increases Mercury and Jupiter Resistance by 20. Base Defense is 45. Umbra Knuckles The Umbra Knuckles is located in a chest found on Burning Island. It unleashes Savage Raptor, Feral Rush, and Shadow Cannon. It has a base Attack of 160. Umbra Goggles The Umbra Goggles is located within Snowdrift Shrine. Increases Mars and Mercury Resistance by 20. Base Defense of 5. Umbra Cowl The Umbra Cowl is located within Lonely Island Ruins. Increases Venus and Jupiter Resistance by 20. Base Defense of 35. Umbra Cloak The Umbra Cloak is located within Gaia Falls Islet, east of Harun Village. It increases Venus and Mars Resistance by 20. Base Defense is 45. Name Origin Umbra (the Latin word for "shadow") refers to a shadow's darkest part, where light has been completely blocked out by another object, resulting in total eclipse. The term is usually applied to astronomy to describe shadows cast by celestial bodies. A cutscene (in some/all language versions; needs player testing) when Matthew attempts to enter the Apollo Sanctum explains that "umbra is another word for shadow," likely because the Latin word has no direct derivatives (beyond scientific terminology) in the original Japanese. Trivia * It is possible to remove the Umbra Gear while the "light gauge" is visible. If a player leaves the field menu without re-equipping all of the Umbra Gear, however, the entire party will faint in the same manner as when the light gauge is filled, even if they are taking shelter in a shadow. Fortunately, the party will be taken to a statue of the Wise One near the entrance of Apollo Sanctum, which will then restore the party's HP and PP to their maximum values, but half the party's money will be lost. * If the player removes any piece of the Umbra Gear during the "preparation" between the two final bosses, upon exiting the menu Sveta will make a comment and reopen the menu so that you may reequip it. * It is possible to unequip the Umbra Gear in Apollo Sanctum's "control room" (unlocked with the Sol Blade; contains a Crush-based colored pillar puzzle), since there is no light gauge in that room. If the player leaves the room without all of the gear equipped, the cutscene with Arcanus, Blados, and Chalis will trigger and carry out as normal. However, when the cutscene finishes, the entire party will faint in the same manner as when the light gauge is filled. Category:Equipment Category:Dark Dawn Items